


hold on (i think i'm catching feelings)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and they're both just hella thirsty and gay, this is a fic in which kara never interviewed lena with clark, this is lowkey a crack fic, writing fluff is my cope mechanism for SDCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: if anyone asked, lena luthor would vehemently deny thirst following kara danvers on instagram





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from sex by eden  
> this is such a crack fic but I couldn't get the idea out of my mind whoops

Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO and arguably the most powerful person in National City,  _ absolutely  _ does not “thirst follow” anyone. Not even unexpectedly ripped cute blondes and especially not when it's late on a Friday night (and predictably, she's still at the office, alone, instead of doing anything remotely social).

 

But she's been staring at this random girl’s Instagram feed for the past thirty minutes this Friday evening debating whether or not to follow her back (the blonde had popped up in her notifications earlier today, and yes, she certainly got a lot of Instagram notifications but not all of them feature a pretty girl flexing in them, so, she couldn't be blamed for noticing that one in particular). 

 

It's totally desperate, borderline creepy, and stupid, yes, she's realized, but she figures that her shame died long before this when Lex had turned a bit more homicidal and psychopathic then she'd ever expected and ruined the family name. And at least she hasn't followed this girl-- Kara Danvers--  _ yet _ (only heavily debated the morality of it internally and maybe drooled a bit at a picture of her at the beach in a bikini). Plus she could rationalize this with the fact that as the blonde's Instagram bio stated, she was a reporter for Catco Media, and L-Corp could certainly use some good press (even if Catco wasn't really known for its heavy-hitting journalism and more so “Are chokers in?”, but  _ details _ ). So if she just happened to follow the blonde, it  _ certainly _ wouldn't be related to how pretty she was (and the fact that she lived in National City too), just that getting in a reporter’s good graces might turn out to helpful in the future. 

 

She was well aware her reasoning was stupid and misguided, and she was just about to close Instagram and pour herself a strong drink when she sees a selfie of Kara Danvers with her puppy further down her feed, and it's quite possibly the most adorable thing she's ever seen. And when you're simply blessed with that sort of thumbnail, you kind of have to click on it for a higher resolution.

 

Rather unfortunately, in her rush, she, in a movement of total stupidity, clicks the follow button. 

 

_ Shit,  _ Lena panics, hitting her forehead with her hand repeatedly,  _ You useless lesbian _ . Highkey, she starts debating if it was too late to move back to Metropolis or if it'd be an overreaction to just crawl into a hole and never reappear. 

 

Once the initial panic passed, Lena begins thinking a little more logically and a bit less dramatically. It was late at night, and chances are this reporter would be sound asleep, her phone off and unable to receive notifications. Best case scenario, if she simply clicked the follow button again, Kara would be none the wiser and Lena could continue on with her nice lifestyle void of any thirst following whatsoever. So that's just about what she's about to do when she gets a notification of a direct message from @karadanvers. 

 

At this point, Lena is sure her thoughts of crawling into a hole were totally not an overreaction, and perhaps it'd be a good time to call Jess to book her the earliest flight to Australia or another faraway country. But she's also curious, and she figures that if things really go south,  _ then  _ she can call Jess to book a flight like any rational, calm person would do. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Lena opens up her DMs. She could totally do this. She could totally just wing this and keep the thirst at bay. She was hoping, at least. 

 

**_[karadanvers 11:36pm]:_ ** _ oh my gosh you just followed me!!! _

 

Lena decided to ignore how excessive the three exclamation points were in Kara's message. And maybe she'd typed and retyped her response for a good five minutes but she didn't want Kara to think she was a stalker, she really didn't need another PR scandal on her hands. 

 

**_[lenaluthor 11:42pm]:_ ** _ er, yes. i did. is that okay with you? _

 

**_[karadanvers 11:42pm]:_ ** _ of course it is, i’m just surprised i’m a huge fan haha xD _

 

Lena cannot believe she just used the “xD” face from 2010. Shaking her head, Lena forced herself to focus on the fact that she probably needs a reason as to why she followed a practically unknown reporter besides her face, abs, and cute puppy. 

 

**_[lenaluthor 11:44pm]:_ ** _ i'm flattered, i'm a huge fan of your writing  _

 

Lena allows herself a self satisfied smile at her genius response. Perhaps she'd really get out of this without a PR scandal (and without flying to Australia)

 

**_[karadanvers 11:45pm]:_ ** _ haha thanks but you know i actually haven't published anything yet, right? i was an assistant for cat grant for the longest while and i’ve just been trying out reporting by shadowing my cousin, but i haven't written anything yet  _

 

With the response, Lena's heart sinks. Of course  _ this  _ happens and wow, she really just can't catch a break. She can't wait to read the newspaper headlines, “L-Corp CEO Arrested for Stalking Amateur Reporter”. Fueled by images of her in court in an orange jumpsuit and behind bars, Lena decides to attempt again to save her professional reputation.

 

**_[lenaluthor 11:48pm]:_ ** _ i, uh, totally knew that. i just had a feeling you'd be an excellent writer and reporter _

 

**_[karadanvers 11:49pm]:_ ** _ you're too kind, really. maybe we could talk over dinner or something? off the record, of course :)  _

 

Lena isn't sure if this is the blonde planning to talk to her in person to blackmail her or her just being her dramatic self with major trust issues. Either way she can't help but feel a little bit threatened by the message. Never been one to skirt around the point, she bites her lip and types back a response. 

 

**_[lenaluthor 11:54pm]:_ ** _ are you blackmailing me? _

 

**_[karadanvers 11:55pm]:_ ** _... _

 

**_[karadanvers 11:55pm]:_ ** _ that was me asking you out _

 

**_[karadanvers 11:56pm]:_ ** _ unless i totally read this situation wrong and if i did i am so so sorry, i swear i'll leave you alone  _

 

At the messages, Lena's jaw drops and she's sure she looks like a fish out of water. Her mind doesn't particularly comprehend what's happening. She's starting to think the past hour has just been a delusion of her mind spurred on by her lack of sleep. But even if this is a delusion she figures she has nothing to lose by responding. 

 

**_[lenaluthor 11:58pm]:_ ** _ no, uh, you didn't read this wrong  _

 

**_[karadanvers 11:59pm]:_ ** _ so is that a yes?  _

 

And Lena can't help the smile from smiling across her face. 

 

**_[lenaluthor 11:59pm]:_ ** _ of course it's a yes. but just so i can meet your dog _

 

**_[karadanvers 12:00am]:_ ** _ yay! would tomorrow night work for you? and i’m hurt, i feel like i’d be better company than my puppy, no matter how cute she is _

 

**_[lenaluthor 12:00am]:_ ** _ yep and that's debatable. i guess we shall see tomorrow  _

 

**_[karadanvers 12:01am]:_ ** _ indeed we will ;) _

 

**_[karadanvers 12:01am]:_ ** _ that was me flirting with you in case you couldn't tell _

 

**_[lenaluthor 12:01am]:_ ** _ shut up _

 

**_[lenaluthor 12:01am]:_ ** _ you are absolutely unbelievable _

 

**_[karadanvers 12:02am]:_ ** _ ;) _

 

**_[karadanvers 12:02am]:_ ** _ i’m sure you've got some early morning meetings tomorrow so i should let you get some sleep. good night x _

 

**_[lenaluthor 12:02am]:_ ** _ good night and see you tomorrow x _

 

Closing instagram, Lena couldn't help the grin that formed across her face when she realized that she did not only have a date with Kara Danvers, but that she totally did not just thirst follow someone (after all, it couldn't be considered a thirst follow if they were going out, right?). 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a few requests for more thanks to QuarterToFour for the idea. and yeah, this is like, total crack. sorry in advance xx

Jess  _ had  _ been enjoying a night alone after Ms. Luthor had dismissed her at 8 pm with the words, “Just because I'm I'm a workaholic doesn't mean you have to be one too. I'll be fine.” So reluctantly, she had left her boss at L-Corp, but not without saying that if she needed absolutely anything at all, to just give her a call. 

So far, her night had been without even a text from her boss, and Jess had to admit that this night of relaxation has been rather terrific. Treating herself to nice expensive red wine and chocolates, cliché rom coms, and a relaxing long bubble bath was something she didn't realize she needed. She was just about to go to bed, convinced that as it was nearly 12 am, there certainly couldn't be anything work-related urgent to attend to. 

Just when she had just crawled into bed, happily embracing the warmness and softness of her bedsheets, her phone pings with the special ring tone she'd set for anything from Ms. Luthor (her boss was endlessly annoyed that she still called her Ms. Luthor and not Lena, but Jess was all about that workplace etiquette). Even if Jess was never hesitant in shading her boss about her nonexistent love life or the fact that she legit cried over rom-coms and puppies, Jess figured that calling her boss Lena would be too far. Plus, the fact that it endlessly annoyed Ms. Luthor also helped.

 

**_[Lena Luthor 12:05am]:_ ** _ okay sorry for bothering you so late at night but I'm kind of freaking out _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:05am]:_ ** _ do you think it's possible to get a flight to australia rn? _

 

Jess is rather sure that she deserves another raise for dealing with her dramatic boss (she was rather certain dealing with gay panic was not in the job description) but it's fine. She would do practically anything for Lena Luthor, after all. Even if it came in the form of late night rambling. They had a weird sort of relationship-- Jess wouldn't call them best friends because that certainly wouldn't be considered professional but they practically acted like it.

 

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:06am]:_ ** _ Ms. Luthor, it's past 12 am. Whatever it is, it can certainly wait until morning and we can talk then. Get some sleep. _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:06am]:_ ** _ this is absolutely urgent i swear, i wouldn't be texting you at this hour if it wasn't _

 

Jess couldn't help an eyeroll because as much as she loved her boss, Ms. Luthor certainly had a different definition of urgent than she did. With a shiver, Jess could vividly remember the time Lena called her at 1 am to discuss the latest episode of Game of Thrones ( _ “I can't believe they killed off Jon Snow. What the hell, this is ridiculous,” in between sniffles).  _

 

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:07am]:_ ** _ urgent enough that you need to go to Australia ASAP? did you commit murder or something? _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:07am]:_ ** _ yes and of course not, that's typically not a friday night activity  _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:08am]:_ ** _ oh good, so what happened? _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:08am]:_ ** _ so there's this girl _

 

Jess can't help the groan now, because if there's anything she's learned about her boss, it's that she instantly reverts into a useless lesbian every time she sees a cute girl. She can fondly remember the time Lena called her at 2 pm on a Saturday, crying about the “angel” barista she encountered at the kombucha place she frequented. When Jess asked her if she'd maybe  _ asked her out _ or perhaps did anything besides stammer and freeze dramatically, Lena had admitted that as soon as she saw her, she'd ran out the door with the words, “Sorry, I don't like kombucha.”  Suffice to say, Jess has enjoyed teasing Ms. Luthor about it ever since, deeming it the “Kombucha Mishap of 2k17”. Ever since then, Jess is relatively sure Lena's life has been devoid of anything romantic, the Luthor too focused on trying to salvage L-Corp’s image and stock prices. So Jess is kind of surprised, but also not really, because frankly, it was just a matter of time before Ms. Luthor told her another story of how she short circuited and just stared at a pretty girl with goldfish eyes

 

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:08am]:_ ** _ of course it's girl related  _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:08am]:_ ** _ did you see another angel _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:09am]:_ ** _ jess, are you ever going to let that go? besides, this is serious  _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:09am]:_ ** _ … but yes, i did see another angel _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:10am]:_ ** _ nope, of course not. you still refuse to go to that same kombucha place so until you let it go, I certainly will not _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:10am]:_ ** _ did you simply stare at this angel too? bc lena, girl, as much as i try to help you, you've gotta start helping yourself too _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:10am]:_ ** _ no I did not and i followed her back on instagram by accident _

 

Jess couldn't help snickering at the fact that Lena didn't even try to acknowledge her text about the Kombucha Girl. She can only imagine Lena's bright red cheeks. Jess couldn't help but snicker again when she realized that her boss had totally just thirst followed someone. 

 

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:11am]:_ ** _ so you thirst followed a girl?  _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:11am]:_ ** _ no it wasn't a thirst follow, okay? she's a reporter for catco media and business relationships are important _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:11am]:_ ** _ so she's written about l-corp? _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:11am]:_ ** _ uh, actually she hasn't written anything yet. but i’m sure she will in the future _

 

Jess can't help but roll her eyes because her boss totally just thirst followed someone, and wow, Jess was really just never going to forget about this. 

 

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:11am]:_ ** _ uh, okay, so yeah totally wasn’t a thirst follow. _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:12am]:_ ** _ I can just sense the sarcasm but whatever. anyways, she messaged me and we somehow have a date tomorrow and i have no clue what i’m doing jess _

 

Naturally considering how much she considered her boss a useless lesbian, she couldn’t help but be very surprised at the fact that Lena had actually managed to successfully talk to a girl and score a date with her, all without her help. Because, you know, typically Jess was forced to play wing-woman for her emotionally-stunted boss. She’d probably be more impressed if Ms. Luthor didn’t message her likely seconds afterwards asking her to book her a flight to Australia. 

 

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:12am]:_ ** _ so your solution is to book a flight to australia?  _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:12am]:_ ** _ before i do anything i’m going to need her instagram though _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:13am]:_ ** _ well, yeah, because the date’s definitely going to go downhill and i’m trying to prevent it all by being blissfully in australia  _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:13am]:_ ** _ and fine it’s @karadanvers _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:13am]:_ ** _ sweetie, i don’t think running away to australia has helped anyone in a situation ever.  _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:13am]:_ ** _ look, if you two are going on a date, i’m sure she feels something for you too.  _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:14am]:_ ** _ and for the record, this date is going to go great because you’re unbelievably kind, smart, and gorgeous and any girl would be lucky to have you. in case it doesn’t, you just so happen to have the best secretary and friend that would not hesitate a moment to get the vegan crap you call ice cream _

**_[Jess the Secretary 12:16am]:_ ** _ and DAMN, i’m on her instagram rn and you did well, girl _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:16am]:_ ** _ alright yeah, i got this, you’re right.  _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:16am]:_ ** _ and believe me, i know that’s PART of the reason i followed her _

**_[Lena Luthor 12:16am]:_ ** _ thanks for the pep talk, seriously. also remind me tomorrow to give you a raise _

 

Jess couldn’t help but smile widely before turning off her phone and tucking herself into bed. Look at her, helping her boss find love. Jess had no clue what would her boss do without her, honestly. 

***

 

The next night, the text Jess receives from her boss is not one of panic, at all. And frankly, it contains a little more information that Jess really wanted to know about her boss’s night activities. 

 

**_[Lena Luthor 12:22am]:_ ** _ so yeah, you were right. the date went great, and uh, i’m coming in late tomorrow morning _

 

By the looks of it, her boss’s date went more than just “great,” and Jess wonders if there’s a salary bonus for helping her boss finally get laid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this will most likely be the end but thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> like always, you can find me on tumblr [@luthorings](http://luthorings.tumblr.com). feel free to send me prompts, headcanons, ramblings, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! lmk what you thought in the comments! i was really considering quitting writing supercorpfanfiction after SDCC but screw it. we gotta be out here writing the gayest fanfiction now. 
> 
> as always come find me on tumblr [@luthorings ](http://luthorings.tumblr.com)


End file.
